Avatar: The Hidden Bender
by Queen of Not Much
Summary: This story is about a new Avatar, who the world can't seem to find when they need the Avatar most. Rated 'T' to be safe.
1. A Place To Stay

This is a story about a new Avatar. By the way, Teno is pronounced 'Tay-know', just in case you're ever wondering.

* * *

"She's gone." The general said.

"Find her. I want her back now." The lord commanded.

The general exited the room in a hurry. The lord was going to find her no matter what.

--

Water ... Earth ... Fire ... Air ...

Long ago, the four nations fought in a great war. The fire nation wanted reign over all the nations. Then the avatar, master of all four elements, returned and defeated the fire nation. The nations lived in harmony once again. But if another war was to break out, the world would need the new avatar. Where he may be.

--

The seven year old Teno walked slowly through the Earth Kingdom town. She had been traveling for some time now and needed a place to stay the night. She was sick of sleeping on the ground. When she had begun her journey, Teno had rushed through towns, without stopping. But now, she was certain she was far enough away from her starting point.

Soto walked into the little hut.

"Gino, I'm going into town to buy some feed for the animals." He called to an old man, "Do you need anything else?"

Gino shook his head in reply, as he continued to read his book.

"Be safe." He called as Soto exited the hut, "Don't get into any fights."

Soto nodded and left with a smile on his face.

Teno sighed as she sat down against a building. She had to find or an inn or some place to stay. She walked over to a nearby stand.

"Excuse me sir." Teno said to the man, selling animal feed, "Do you know if there's an inn nearby?"

"Sorry, little missy. There's no inns 'round here. I'm sure you can find one in the next town. But that's a day away, if you walk."

"I've got a place where you can stay." Interrupted a boy, in line behind Teno.

Teno turned around to see a boy about a her age. He was a couple inches taller than her and had black shaggy hair.

"I live on a farm just outside of town." He continued, "You can stay the night there if you would like."

Teno nodded shyly, "That would be nice. Thank you."

After buying some feed, Soto lead Teno to the farm.

"So, what's your name?" Soto asked as they walked down the path.

"Teno." She replied sheepishly, "Yours?"

"I'm Soto."

"It's very nice to meet you, Soto." Teno said, "And thank you for letting me stay."

"Don't mention it." He said, "So where do you come from?"

"A little village in the Earth Kingdom."

"Well, you're still in the Earth Kingdom right now." Soto said, "So do you bend?"

"No."

"Oh, sorry." He apologized, after seeing her sad expression.

"It's ok."

There was a moment of silence before Soto spoke up.

"Have you ever tried to earthbend?"

"Not really." Teno replied.

"Maybe I help you try to earthbend. Then we could see if you really can't earthbend."

"I don't know about tha-" Teno began to say but was interrupted by Soto.

"Ah come on. It'll be fun. It doesn't matter if you can or can't bend. Just trying will be fun!"

"I guess it won't hurt to-" Again Teno was unable to finish her sentence because of Soto.

"Great! We can try tomorrow morning."

And with that, their conversation was over.

They continued to walk until they came to a small farm. The two entered a little hut on the farm.

In the hut was a huge mess. Dishes were stacked up to the ceiling, which wasn't very tall to begin with. The food cabinets had a lot of food. But it was food that required some cooking.

"Gino, I'm home. I brought someone home if you don't mind." Soto called as we entered the hut.

"If it's a soldier, I don't want anything to do with him. You are on your own. You got in trouble on your own. Get yourself out." An old man said as he entered the room.

"I'm not in any trouble." Soto replied.

The old man saw Teno.

"And who is this fine young lady?" He asked.

"This is Teno. She needed a place to stay, so I promised her she could stay here." Soto explained as he set down the newly bought feed on the ground.

"Well, Miss Teno, I am Gino." The old man said as he shook her hand, "I am Soto's guardian and the owner of this farm. Welcome."

Teno thanked him.

"Sorry 'bout the mess. We haven't really clean up in a while." Soto apologized.

"Oh, don't worry. I don't mind."

"I'll be back." Soto said as he picked up the feed and left.

"When you come back, start making dinner. It's your turn tonight." Gino called the boy, " Now, I'll go start making your bed."

With that, he left the room.

Teno looked around the hut. It had one main room, with two rooms off of it. Both rooms were bed rooms. In the main room was a kitchen area. There was a table across from the kitchen area of the room. The table was so long that you sat on pillows on the ground instead of chairs.

Suddenly, Teno had an idea. She began looking around the kitchen for food and dishes. She put together some foods into a pot filled with water. Then she brought it over to the fire. Once the pot was hung on the bar above the fire pit, she searched the kitchen for a match to light the fire. When Teno found some, she stopped. She had no idea how to use a match. After looking around to make sure no one was there, she snapped her fingers near the wood in the fire pit. Suddenly, fire shot from her fingers to the fire and lit it.

Then Soto came in.

"I hope you don't mind I'm cooking." Teno said.

"I haven't eaten a real meal in a long time. Trust me, I don't mind." He said with a huge smile.

Once the meal was done, the three sat down to eat. Soto inhaled his first serving of food and quickly asked for more. Gino calmly at his food, but Teno could tell he was excited to be eating, what Soto called, a real meal. Teno just smiled and quietly at her food.

Once the meal was over. Teno washed the dishes as she conversed with Gino and Soto. Then the three all went off to bed.

But Teno didn't sleep too well. She was too nervous about what tomorrow would hold for her. She had no idea where she was to go after she left Soto and Gino's home. She guessed she'd just keep walking to where ever. But she still couldn't help but be frightful.

* * *

Please write a review. It really encourages me to write more.

an earthbender,

queeni


	2. Just Try

The next morning came quickly. By mid-morning, Teno and Soto were outside, in the fields that surrounded the little hut. All morning Soto had been trying to get Teno to try to earthbend, but she wouldn't. Soto gave in, after realizing it was hopeless.

Later that night, Teno, Soto, and Gino sat down to a meal cooked by Teno. When she was going to leave that day, Gino asked if she'd stay one more night.

"We love your company." He said, trying to convince her to stay.

"But especially your cooking." Soto said as he shoved more food into his mouth.

Teno laughed and agreed to stay one more night.

But one more night turn into many more nights. Finally, she was convinced by Gino and Soto to stay and live with them. Seven years past, and Teno still lived with the two.

-

"Tete." A voice whispered into Teno's ear, "Tete, wake up."

Teno groaned.

"Tete. Do you know what day it is?" The voice asked.

"Soto, go away. I'm trying to sleep." Teno said, very aggravated.

"Goodness Tete, are you gonna sleep all day?" Soto asked.

Teno sat up suddenly.

"What do you want, Soto?"

"I thought you wanted to celebrate your half birthday. You're officially fourteen and a half years old!" Soto exclaimed.

He looked at Teno's emotionless face.

"You don't care, do you?"

"I just don't get what's so exciting about my half birthday." Teno explained.

"You don't remember, do you?" Soto asked her.

Teno thought hard for a moment. Her mind had a flash back to when she was ten and a half.

~Flashback~

Little Teno and Soto were sitting together, with their feet wading in the stream.

"Tete, will you ever at least try to earthbend?" Soto asked, with a sad expression on his face.

"No."

"Pretty please?"

Teno looked at his face. How could she resist that adorable puppy dog face? She couldn't. That's why she said:

"Fine. But not for another four years."

"Four years?!" Soto exclaimed, "I'll be sixteen then. That's a long ways away."

"Then, I won't ever try." Teno said.

"Four years is fine." Soto quickly replied.

~End Flashback~

Teno's face was horror struck. Soto just smiled.

"Now you remember." He said with excitement.

"Did I saw four years, because I meant ten?" Teno said quickly.

"Tete." Soto whined, "You promised."

Soto's eyes widened and his bottom lip quivered.

"Please, Tete?"

There was that puppy dog face again. The one that Teno could not resist.

"Ok." Teno said, giving in, "But not until after lunch."

"Deal." Soto agreed with excitement.

The morning came and went, much to Teno's dismay. Before she knew it, lunch was over and she and Soto were in a field, with many boulders. After an hour of Soto explaining what earthbending was all about, Teno was finally in an earthbending stance and ready to move the boulder in front of her.

"Now Tete. You've seen me do this a hundred times. Remember to keep your stance firm and strong." Soto reminded her, "Now, push."

Teno concentrated, then pushed. She pushed with all the strength inside her. She could feel the rock, even though she wasn't touching it. Suddenly, her eyes shot open. The boulder that was once three feet in front of her had moved ten or so feet.

"You did it, Tete!" Soto cried in excitement, "You're an earthbender! I always knew it. You said you weren't an earthbender. But I had a feeling you were. And you are!"

He stopped to look at Teno. She wasn't at all excited. In fact, she was the complete opposite. She was horrified.

"Tete? Aren't you happy?"

"No, because I'm not supposed to be able to earthbend." She replied sadly.

"Why not?" Soto asked.

"Because-" Teno began. A million thoughts raced through her head. Should she tell him? She had kept the secret from him for so long? Would he be able to except it? Teno didn't care anymore. She was going to tell him.

"I'm not supposed to be able to earthbend because I can do this."

Instantly, a fire light up in her hand. Teno could see in Soto's eyes that he was not happy.

* * *

please review. thank you.

truly,

queenie


End file.
